History Love
by Zebras345
Summary: Buttercup HATES history, but that all might change when she finds out her tutor is Butch...rated T for language


**So this my friends is a one shot between Buttercup and Butch with a few mentions of Reds and Blues, I thought of this while I was supposed to be studying for my Global test, but something in life are just so much more important! Lmao Just kidding….maybe anyways ENJOY! **

Buttercup rolled her eyes when her teacher asked her to stay after the bell for a few minutes. She knew this day was coming, the day her History teacher stops her and lectures her on doing better in class. The teacher patiently waited at her desk, waiting for Buttercup to stop dragging her feet so they didn't have to have this conversation. The teacher looked sternly at Buttercup.

"You do know why your here right Ms. Utonium?" She rolled her eyes but nodded anyway, not really caring where this conversation was leading to.

"Buttercup if you don't pass the test next week I'm taking you off all of your sport activates until you do better." Now she was fully awake and alert.

"What!? You can't do that, I have volleyball, soccer, and gymnastics finals coming up!" The teacher smirked, proud that she was able to wound the tough hard headed girl. She shrugged her shoulders none the less.

"I'm sorry but you leave me no choice, unless you improve you grade, I will call them if your grade doesn't improve." Buttercup huffed in defeat.

"Alright what do I have to do?"

This is what she get's for trusting a teacher.

"I HATE MY HISTORY TEACHER!" She screamed out in the hallway.

"What did she do now?" Buttercup turns around to face both of her sisters, Bubbles looking all happy and Blossom giving her a questionable look.

"She ruined my life, that's what she did!? She got me a TUTOR!?" Bubbles started laughing.

"What's so bad about a tutor Buttercup?"

"OH this isn't any ordinary tutor, this is BUTCH FREAKING JOJO!? This is going to boost his ego like 2000%!" Blossom rolled her eyes, asking herself why her sister is so dramatic.

"Your over reacting….as usual…. Besides you do think he's cute…." Buttercup's face went to a full red beat mode causing her sisters to giggle.

"I-I do n-not!" Bubbles rolled her eyes

"Yeah ok, whatever you say." She sang. Buttercup grumbled a string of profanities under her breath towards her sister.

"We'll I'd love to help you with your problems but I gotta go meet Boomer before football practice starts." With that Bubbles skipped away.

"Yeah I have to go to, I gotta go get Brick so we can start our chemistry project." Buttercup smirked.

"Look who's getting cozy with Brick! Someone's got a boyfriend!" Blossom slapped her sister's arm while a blush crept up on her face.

"S-shut up!" Buttercup just laughed as her sister scurried down the hall. The bell soon rang after signaling that 10th period had come, and immediately her smile faded remembering her study time with Butch.

Before walking into the library Buttercup looked down at herself. She was wearing her black Short shorts with the word sexy on the back pocket. Her favorite green tank top that hugged her curves in all the right places that stopped right above her belly ring, she was wearing her green cardigan sweater that stopped right under her butt and her white knee high socks with green Nikes, her raven black hair tied in a low ponytail that stopped in between her shoulder and her back. She was wearing a small amount of eyeliner because she really doesn't need make up because of that natural beauty her and her sisters were gifted with.

"Here goes nothing." She sighed and pushed open the library door and the minute she did she regretted it. In the corner of the library was Butch Jojo surrounded by his soccer team, fan girls (and there's a lot) and princess the school whore attached at his hip.

Oh dear god.

Buttercup thought she should maybe comeback later, but it was already to late, and she needed the help right away.

"It's now or never." She mumbled. And With all the amount of courage she had because she knew her pride left, she walked up to the table that was suppose to only fit 20 people but it managed to fit 40 somehow.

"Butch can you help me with this question please?" Princess had leaned over her book with a failed attempt of trying to show her cleavage. She was wearing a tube dress that was way to small it was yellow, with too much make up and bright pumps and a failed attempt to flat iron the thing she calls hair. Butch rose his eyebrow at princess' tactics.

"Pathetic." Buttercup said. Not realizing that it would come out as loud as it did. She had the whole table staring at her now, Lust from the boys and daggers from the girls. Shit.

"What the fuck are you doing here Butterbutt?" Princess scowled. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Wow how original, at least my butt is better looking than your face, I mean did you apply your make up with a shot gun or something!?" This earned her a few snickers from the crowd around them. Princess snarled,

"And I repeat what are you doing here?!" Buttercup matched her glare.

"Well not that it's any of your damn business, but I need to talk with Butch." The boy smiled at the mere mention of his name coming out of her mouth. He's always had a thing for her but she never believed him because of his reputation, but he was determined to change that.

"Cupcake you came back to me." Snapping out of her glaring contest with Princess, she glanced over at the boy, his toned 8 pack showing through his skin tight green shirt his black hair coming a little bit in front of his mesmerizing dark green eyes, just made Buttercup want to jump him right there and then. She snapped out of her trance realizing he called her cupcake the dreaded name she was given a while back.

"Get up I need to talk to you." Butch narrowed his eyes playfully at the girl.

"Nobody usually tells me what to do, but I'll make an exception for you cupcake." He got up and followed Buttercup behind a bookshelf, but of course they were followed by wandering ears.

"I need your help." The minute those words left her mouth he smirked.

"In what?" he said edging dangerously closer.

"History, I need a tutor and apparently Mrs. Cooper thought you would be perfect for the job." On the inside Butch was jumping for joy because he was now going to be able to spend quality time with his Cupcake. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So, we'll go to my house to study and…" Buttercup cut him off

"Whoa, whoa, whoa….. who said ANYTHING about going to your house, I will stay in this library thank you very much." He smirked of course Buttercup isn't herself if she isn't feisty. He then pressed his whole entire body on top of hers and whispered seductively in her ear.

"I'm the tutor, I say what goes, don't make me want what I can't have cupcake….because I will always get it in the end." He licked her earlobe and she shuddered in pleasure, but reality soon hit her and she pushed Butch off and glared at him.

"No." He chuckled.

"Aw that's cute you think you have a choice."

"What the fuck are you—BUTCH! Butch had swiftly lifted buttercup over his shoulder and walked back to the table to get his bag. His fan girls especially princess were fuming with rage. Mitch his best friend smirked.

"Hey Butch, where are you going with Ms. Hot ass over there." Butch chuckled, while Buttercup growled.

"Watch it Michelson." Butch laughed.

"I'm taking cupcake to my house for a….private session." That immediately got snickers from the boys and sobs from the girls.

"How can I refuse, she came to me begging—Ouch!" Buttercup had elbowed Butch in his back.

"Be careful with your words Jojo! And put me down I have legs that are capable of walking." She hissed. Ignoring her completely Butch says goodbye to the rest of his friends and heads out the library.

"Damn it Jojo put me down!"

"Nope because then you're going to run away from me cupcake and we don't want that now do we?"

"Yes!" He laughed and opened his house door, when he walked in he saw his brother Brick sitting on their living room floor with Blossom in his lap, kissing her neck and she was red as hell. He looked up and smirked when he noticed it was Buttercup's ass that was over Butch's shoulder.

"Nice to see you Blossom, how you keeping my brother happy?" Blossom turned beat red, while Brick just laughed. Buttercup on the other hand wasn't so happy.

"Wait Blossom's here, BUTCH PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Butch sighed and put her down she turned around to find Blossom now struggling to get out of Brick's lap which wasn't happening anytime soon.

"See what you did Buttercup my Cherri was perfectly fine… before you came. And it's nice to see your face instead of your ass." Buttercup growled

"Your brother has rubbed off on you I hope you realize that." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Buttercup what are you doing here!" Buttercup glared at her sister.

"I could ask you the same thing." Both girls glaring at each other, both too stubborn to answer the others question. Brick and Butch got in between them afraid their house might be destroyed.

"So we'll be upstairs in my room, if we're needed." Butch said while dragging Buttercup up to his room.

"BUTCH PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Butch rubbed his temples for what felt like the 40th time that night.

"Buttercup all you have to do is answer the questions and it won't be that painful. I promise." She sighed she really did hate History.

"Alright name an empire that was considered a part of the golden age." Buttercup smirked.

"Chinese and Roman empire." Butch was shocked, he had asked her that same question like 5 times and she had always gotten it wrong. He raised a brow.

"What did the roman churches give out?" She smirked once more.

"Indulgences, it was bribery for the people kind of like a ticket to heaven, if they pay more to the church they promised you a spot in heaven." Then it hit him she had played him. He shut his book so hard Buttercup flinched. Then like lightning he was on top of Buttercup like a hungry cat, she didn't even bother to fight him back. He then whispered,

"You played me." Her breath caught in her throat once he dove straight for her neck and started to nibble on it.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she moaned once she felt Butch hit her weak spot. He growled.

"Don't play dumb with me cupcake I know you are a fast learner, you've been toying with me for at least 3 hours tonight…." He dove for another spot on her neck, she moaned once more.

"I didn't do anything….." He growled. He brought his face right above hers.

"Bullshit." And with that he planted his lips right on top of hers eating her like a savage. Buttercup didn't waste any time either, she let him take over she tangled her hands in his messy hair, and pulled him closer… if it was humanly possible. Butch smirked in the ferocious make out that was happening right now, but he still wanted to mess with Buttercup, so he pulled back a little, his lips inches away from hers.

"Name what was the name of the Indian who helped Louis and Clark on their expedition." She smiled once more.

"Sacagawea." He smirked,

"You smart son of a bitch." And with that they went at it once more.

Buttercup looked at the list of the scores on her test, she looked for her name, and she gasped at what she saw.

Buttercup Utonium….92%. She wanted to jump up and down for joy, it wasn't that she didn't know history; it's just that she didn't apply herself as best as she could and she had help from a certain someone along the way, but she was never going to boost his ego even more than it already was. She decided she wanted to tell her sisters about her amazing accomplishment, she started to search the hallways. When she turned the corner to go to the field she saw his group up ahead with him dead smack in the center. Her stomach turned because what happened all of last week was only a fling she had assumed, sure she wished it was something more, but that obviously doesn't happen. She decides to just pass the group and hope he doesn't notice. She had made her way to the back of the group and she was halfway around them, when she locked eyes with Butch. Shit. Then like a ninja he swooped around her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know you weren't just going past by me and not even say hi to me cupcake." Buttercup fought against his grip, trying to ignore the stares that was going on around them.

"Actually I was, now if you let me go I will let you get back to whatever you were doing and…." Butch cut her off.

"What did you get on your test?" Buttercup smiled remembering her awesome news.

"I got a 92%!" She squealed, he laughed having never seen her, this excited over school.

"Well how about you let me take you out for our first date as a celebration?" The minute he said first date, everyone in that group had now turned their heads towards the two, most of them with shocked expressions while people like princess had steam coming out their ears. Buttercup on the other hand was the most surprised out of everybody.

"First date?!" Buttercup apparently wasn't the only one who had answered his question.

"That's what I said isn't it? What you thought our study sessions were only for fun? Boy were you wrong." Butch started laughing while Buttercup stood there paralyzed but what he just said.

"But I thought…."

"Well you thought wrong, because after tonight you're officially my girlfriend." He said a little too excited. Buttercup couldn't help but blush and smile at his tactics. She was finally brought back to reality when Butch smashed his lips onto hers and took her hand in his. She completely forgot about the entire clique surrounding them, the sounds of protesting and hooting completely melted away and she kissed Butch back, he pulled back with a smile on his face.

"C'mon cupcake lets go tell your sisters about your great achievement." She smiled as he placed an arm around her and they walked out towards the field. Butch looked at his jewel that was underneath him, picturing spending the rest of his life with her.

"Butch?" He looked down at Buttercup and smirked. He was shocked when she placed a wet kiss on his lips, she pulled away leaving him wanting more.

"Thanks to you…. History is my new favorite subject." He stood there mouth opened, at the naughty girl that was toying with him as she walked away.

"Mine too."

**And the end! Thanks for reading please review because I want to make my one shots better, also read my other stories if you get a chance ttyl ;)**


End file.
